Little Too Not Over You
by ChillingFire
Summary: HOLA! So this is a songfic! My first songfic so don't judge! It is a Closh, but part Clam! Also it has a bit of Massington! Please read this! It's better then my horrible summery skills allow me to explain!


**DISCLAIMERS: I DON'T OWN THE CLIQUE! IF I DID MASSINGTON WOULD STILL EXIST! BUT NOOOOOOO LISI HARRISON OWNS IT!!!!!**

**Summery: Cam and Claire broke up, now Kuh-laire is with Josh. Cam misses her… Yeah. That's all…**

Cams POV:

_Oohhhh oh, oh.._

Cam Walked down the hall. It has been a month since his break up with Claire. He thinks it's for real. Until Cam turns the corner, and sees Claire and Josh flirting, again! The two never left each other alone!

_It never crossed my mind at all._

_It's what I tell myself._

_What we had has come and gone._

_You're better off with someone else._

_It's for the best, I know it is._

"Oh Josh! Your so funny!" Claire flirted. Cam nearly barfed. He frowned. He knew that Claire and him were never meant to be. As much as he wanted to change that.

"I love you Clairebear," Josh said, kissing Claire's head.

"Love you more!" Claire giggled.

_But I see you._

_Sometimes I try to hide_

_What I feel inside,_

_And I turn around._

_You're with him now._

_I just can't figure it out._

Cam turned away. Trying to hide his glassy eyes. He saw Massie, one of his exes kiss Derrick. Why didn't that hurt him? Maybe because Massie was not Claire or because she wasn't always with Derrick. Unlike with Claire. Claire was always with Josh, whenever Cam turned they were making gaa-gaa eyes at each other.

_Tell me why you're so hard to forget._

_Don't remind me, I'm not over it._

_Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth._

_I'm just a little too not over you._

_Not over you...._

Cam dated Olivia, but it was nothing. As much as he tried to forget Clare, he couldn't. He refused to admit out loud he still liked, no loved, Claire. He was just a little to not over her.

_Memories, supposed to fade._

_What's wrong with my heart?_

_Shake it off, let it go._

_Didn't think it'd be this hard._

_Should be strong, movin' on._

Cam was walking home, his hands in his pockets. He passed the park where he and Claire admitted their love to each other. He passed Slice Of Heaven where he and Claire went on their first real date!

Cam sighed, 'it's done Cam! Forget about her!'

_But I see you._

_Sometimes I try to hide_

_What I feel inside._

_And I turn around,_

_You're with him now._

_I just can't figure it out._

Cam sees Claire and Josh walking home. Josh's arm is around Claire. Claire's head is tucked into his chest. 'What does she see in him?' Cam asks himself.

_Tell me why you're so hard to forget._

_Don't remind me, I'm not over it._

_Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth._

_I'm just a little too not over you._

Cam lays on his bed. He looks at his bedpost. On it is a picture of him feeding Claire a gummy worm. Cam sighed, 'now it's not me feeding her, it's josh' he thinks. He can't help but look at the picture. It gives him the strength to make it through the day.

_Maybe I regret everything I said,_

_No way to take it all back, yeah..._

_Now I'm on my own.._

_How I let you go, I'll never understand._

_I'll never understand, yeah_

_oohh.._

_Oohhh, oohhh, oohhhh.._

_Oohhh, ooohhhh, oohhh._

Cam sighed. At least he could have had a good break up! He had to yell at her! He had to say she was insecure! Now Cam wishes he could just take it all back! Cam sighs, but there is no way he can.

_Tell me why you're so hard to forget._

_Don't remind me, I'm not over it._

_Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth._

_I'm just a little too not over you._

Cam sees Claire and Josh in the mall. But instead of glaring his eyes glaze over and he walks away. He can't take the pain of seeing them together. Why her! Why him! Why not Cam!

_Tell me why you're so hard to forget._

_Don't remind me, I'm not over it._

_Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth._

_And I really don't know what to do._

_I'm just a little too not over you._

_Not over you, oohhh.._

Cam sighed as he walks away he stops by the fountin, he pulls out his necklace that both him and Claire had bought. It was their three year anniversary gift. Cam slowly takes it off. He admires it for one second then throws it into the fountin. 'Claire… This will be my first step to getting over you.'

**Well like it! Hate it! Want me to take it off of fanfiction!!!!! Well please review! Maybe I'll make some more! Only if you want!**

**~firehope889!**


End file.
